Twilight
Twilight is the fifth volume in the second series of six Warriors books, called the New Prophecy. The Bookjacket The Blurb Before there is peace, blood will spill blood... New territory brings new troubles for the fierce cats of the warrior Clans, who are still uncovering the secrets of their new home around the lake. Dangers they have never faced before are lurking in the twilight shadows, and former allies are acting strangely hostile. As decisions between the Clans grow deeper, Firestar's daughters face troubling decisions. One is torn between loyalty to her calling and a forbidden love, while the other struggles with her best friend's betrayal and the surprising perils of the forest. The choices they make now could effect ThunderClan for generations to come... and with an unexpected enemy preparing to attack, their courage and strength will be needed more than ever if the Clan is to survive. The Praise "Action-packed. Certain to please any young reader who was ever wondered what dreams of grandeur may haunt the family cat." :::::::::::-Publisher's Weekly "A suspenseful adventure story that urges readers onward." :::::::::::-ALA Booklist "The series is patterned in the style of classics by J.R.R. Tolkien or Brian Jacques. Read this, and you'll never look at your plain old tabby the same way again." :::::::::::-Cleveland Plain Dealer Detailed Plot Summary New territory brings new troubles of the fierce cats of the warrior Clans, who are still uncovering the secrets of their new home around the lake. Dangers they have never faced before lurk in the twilight, and former allies are acting strangely hostile. As divisions between the Clans grow deeper, Leafpool and Squirrelflight face troubling decisions. One is torn between loyalty to her calling and a forbidden love, while the other struggles with her best friend's betrayal, her growing mistrust of him, and the surprising perils of the forest. And for two brothers, one cat is trying to twist their minds to follow him. Meanwhile, an unexpected enemy is preparing to attack... And for one beloved cat, the end is coming all too soon... Squirrelflight struggles with Brambleclaw's hostility toward her, and at the same time she and Ashfur grow much closer, and she wonders if she loves him as she had loved Brambleclaw. Leafpool deals with her forbidden love with Crowfeather, and struggles with her feelings, and she must choose between her heart and her Clan. The enemy has been revealed as badgers ever since the Clans drove them out, they wanted to kill them so they could live there again. The doomed cat is later revealed to be Cinderpelt, who dies defending her friend Sorreltail from a badger attack while she is kitting. Also, in the book, Daisy and her three kits Berry, Hazel, and Mouse (later Berrykit, Hazelkit, and Mousekit) join ThunderClan after Daisy witnessing the Twolegs taking Floss' kits away. In the book, Leafpool and Crowfeather secretly meet each other. Cinderpelt finally confronts Leafpool when she is with Crowfeather. The two medicine cats fight, and Leafpool manage runs away with Crowfeather after Spottedleaf tells her to follow her heart. After a long night alone in the hills, Leafpool and Crowfeather return to help ThunderClan at the end of the book, after hearing of the badger attack from Midnight, the star-gazing badger. Near the end of the novel, it appears that Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw have become friends again, or at least settled a mutual bond between them. In the last paragraph, Stormfur and Brook come to rejoin ThunderClan, although they don't say why. See Also Allegiances Chapter-by-Chapter Notes Book Cover Gallery Category:Books Category:New Prophecy Series Category:Twilight